


Coran Coran The Mysterious Man

by Anonymous_Wraith



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, BAMF SHIELD Agents, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Coran (Voltron)-centric, Coran Saves The Day, Gen, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Keith (Voltron), On Hiatus, POV Coran (Voltron), Post Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08, Post-Thor (2011), Protective Coran (Voltron), SHEILD Agent Coran Smythe, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Wraith/pseuds/Anonymous_Wraith
Summary: Coran gets drawn to an alternate universe by some quintessence disturbances. Turns out, that alternate universe was Earth 199999, the current Marvel Cinematic Universe. Basically, I didn't like how Endgame turned out, so Coran's going to fix it before it even happens. You're welcome.





	Coran Coran The Mysterious Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H_Faith_Marr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Faith_Marr/gifts).

_Dear Paladins,_

_I’ll be gone for either a few months or a few years, depending, doing reconnaissance on this quintessence disturbance I talked to you about. Don’t follow me. If something terrible happens that destroys the whole universe, then I probably failed. If I don’t come back, I’m most likely dead, or settled down and I don’t want visitors. Either way, don’t follow. If you’ve ever trusted my judgement, than trust me on this. I know what I’m doing. Ask Allura: I’ve been doing this ever since she was a little girl._

_Sincerely, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe_

\----------------------- 

Coran, as always, was the one to do a bit of fixing in the fabric of realities. 

It has been two years since Honerva was defeated, a year since the Paladins found something else to do with their lives, and a month since Coran started feeling something… off. Only Coran, it seemed. Simple, goofy, supportive Coran. Of course, when he realized that everything was not quite right, he tried to tell someone. They humoured him, yes, but obviously didn't take him seriously, then went back to their normal(ish) lives. Leaving _him_ to deal with it. 

He’d always been more sensitive to quintessence, ever since he was a boy. So really, it was no surprise that none of them felt it. The thickness in the air. The trembling of full yet empty space. The despair practically _humming_ through the fickle life energy of the universes’ very _essence_.

Something was up, and Coran was determined to find out exactly _what_. 

A part of him wondered, shouldn't a hero be doing this, someone more qualified? He was just a support character, not one of those ‘let’s save the day’ types. Sure, he was all for saving the day, but he wasn't good at these sorts of things. Maybe he should just leave it be. Someone else might notice that something was wrong…

Right?

He shook the thought off. No, he had to do this. What if _no one_ else noticed, or if they did, they did nothing about it? People could get hurt! 

Coran left a note in his bed, hoping that at least Allura would come looking for him there and notice it, then readied himself a ship. Usually, Keith was the one to do reckless things such as this, but Coran knew a thing or two about leaving somewhere unseen. Back when he was young, he was quite the troublesome space crusader, let me tell you…

But that’s a story for another time.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ * / / / / / / / / /

He reached the source of the quintessence disturbance, at the collected consciousness of all existence.

Coran hadn't the faintest clue how he got there with just a simple ship, which worried him all the more. It shouldn't be that easy. It was like the universe _wanted_ him to get there, wanted him to find the problem, to find it and fix it. Or he got a mild case of amnesia. Either one works, really.

He moved in closer, careful to avoid the threads of other realities. A faint shudder forced his spine to straighten. There was something… crackling about the energies here, something restless. Something quite obviously wrong.

He cruised around the universes, drawing closer to the silent _thrum_ of disturbed quintessence. He wondered what could possibly have worried it this much. 

Reaching a thread with a red-blue tinge, Coran knew instantly that this was the one. _This_ was the universe that was changing the energies around it. Now that he was there, he suddenly realized that he didn’t have a plan. How does he get to the other universe? What will he do when he gets there? How will he figure out the problem, much less fix it?

Once again, he came to the conclusion that he was _not_ qualified for this kind of work.

_No point in turning back now_, he thought philosophically. 

Then he drove his ship directly into the thread. 

It occurred to him that the transition to the other universe could kill him, right before the world turned dark, and he was falling into oblivion. 

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ * / / / / / / / / / 

He fell for what seemed like an eternity. 

It wasn’t quite falling, exactly, more like spinning in an ever-changing kaleidoscope of colours, feeling nothing but breath and hearing nothing but the music of a thousand voices. And it wasn’t eternity, not exactly, just a moment that multiplied and stretched, until it was thin as paper, yet unbreakable, untearable. 

But, it was like falling in the way that you know that there was inevitably an end to it, and like eternity in the way that there inevitably wasn’t. 

Until there was. 

Coran snapped back into himself as his ship landed-stopped-crashed into a canopy of grass and through a mound of dirt and rock. 

First, he felt nothing. First, he heard silence. 

Then, there was chaos. 

Pain bloomed between his temples, sound cascaded into his ears, and he inhaled in his lungs his first breath in a universe where he certainly didn’t belong. It was overwhelming, completely overwhelming, the taste of unusual quintessence settling on his tongue, sweet like wild honey, sharp as the edge of a knife. 

He knew that what he just did was the most dangerous, hair-brained thing that he had ever accomplished, he knew that it was more likely that he would’ve died than lived, but _quiznack_\-- that had been _incredible_. The most fun he’d had in ten thousand years, in fact. Reminded him of the good old days. 

He unbuckled from his seat and stood shakily, staggering outside his ship like a drunkard. He winced at the bright star above him, inspecting his scalp with careful fingers. No blood, as far as he could tell, but he might’ve bitten off a bit more than he could chew. Using the direct route to an alternate reality without the protection that Voltron provides? Turned out, not a good idea if you want to keep all your screws in place, if you know what I mean. 

Already, (thanks to his ultra-fast Altean healing), the throbbing in his head was starting to ease somewhat, so he assumed that his screws had only been jostled, not misplaced. 

First things first, he needed to figure out which planet he was on. Surprisingly, it looked a lot like Earth, with it’s one sun and blue atmosphere. Lots of oxygen in the air, provided by the bounty of trees scattering the area, as well as the foliage covering the ground. Definitely Earth. Where else would there be trees, and grass, and bushes, and clouds? Almost everything was made up of carbon, and there was a lot more water than most planets that Coran had been on. 

Now that he had a hypothesis on where he was, he had to find civilization. 

If he was a human from an alternate reality, where would he choose to live? Difficult question, to be sure, since he was neither human, nor from an alternate reality. Though, from what he knew of humans, they could live just about anywhere… but-- they usually congregate somewhere near water, since they couldn’t live without it. 

With that slim piece of knowledge clenched firmly in his figurative grasp, he began his journey, in search of sentient lifeforms. 


End file.
